Tali
Tali was a low-level witch, who lived in San Francisco. Before her death, she was part of a Demonic game show called "Witch Wars", where evil beings would kill witches to obtain their powers. She was tragically killed when the Elder Gideon caused Witch Wars to go after her which led to her death by a Darklighter after he orbed into the manor, shot Chris Halliwell and stabbed Tali with an Athame. History Meeting Chris and Paige After getting informed that there were many witches under attack, Chris and Paige start scrying for one, and end up finding Tali. They both orb to her and find her getting attacked by three Demons. Tali, who possibly had no active powers, used a metal rod as a weapon to fight off the demons. She hits one of the demons, a Shapeshifter and temporary knocks him out. Paige and Chris orb in and throw a vanquishing potion at another one of the demons, killing him. A Brute Demon then appears and steals Tali's necklace. She explains to Chris and Paige that it's her grandmother's amulet. Appearance on Witch Wars Unknown to Chris or the sisters, that themselves and Tali were on a Demonic Game show, called Witch Wars. They were sent by Corr and Clea (who was actually sent by Gideon) to steal her necklace to move onto the next level. In order to find it and vanquish the demon who took it, Chris asked Tali if there was anything else of her grandmother's, so they could scry for it. Back in the underworld, Corr sends a Darklighter after her again, since the previous contestant was killed. The two demons and the darklighter, discuss how they're going to kill the witch. Back at the manor, Paige and Tali orb to her apartment to obtain the ring to scry with. Tali is scared that it's some kind of a trap. Leo and Paige orb to find the Demon who took the necklace so they can vanquish it. Attack and Death The Brute Demon leads them right into a trap, just like Tali suspected. He leaves the necklace in plain sight. The Demon jumps down and tries to attack Paige and Leo, but Leo fights him off enough for Paige to throw the potion, killing him. They notice the crystal on the ground and see themselves in a projection. It then cuts to the Manor, where Tali and Chris are talking. A Darklighter orbs in, shoots an arrow at Chris, wounding him and stabs Tali with an athame, instantly killing her. Leo and Paige returned home seconds before the Darklighter orbed away with Tali's body. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or an object through the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Gallery 6x21-TaliChrisPaige.jpg 6x21-WitchWars.jpg 6x21-WitchWarsProjection.jpg 6x21-Scrying.jpg 6x21-TaliChris.jpg 6x21-DarkTaliChris.jpg 6x21-DarkTali.jpg Appearances Tali '''appeared in a total of '''1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Innocents Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed